


To Be Jolly fa-la-la-la-*ahem* Sorry....

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 'Tis the Season [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault??, Character Death, Deku Bowl - Freeform, F/M, Gen, LawLu love, Lucci is a creep, M/M, Mahaha!, One Piece is in an AU, Well really only with Todoroki and Bakugou, Xmas Stories, more to be added when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: Coz I’m slack and have the attention span of… well me, things are gonna be rather sporadic. Completed stories will be marked as COMPLETED next to the titles. I have the plots planted out just need the time to write. If there are any Stories you want out ASAP let me know and I'll focus on them.Comments and Kudos will be appreciated.Hope you enjoy!!





	To Be Jolly fa-la-la-la-*ahem* Sorry....

  
 Contents

One Piece = OP

My Hero Academia = MHA

 

Day 1: First impression – MHA (COMPLETED)

**Hi. What’s Your Name?**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_Izuku and Katsuki meet for the first time._

_At that young age, neither of them knew the effect they’ll have on the other._

 

Day 2: Rivalry - MHA

**He’s Mine!**

Midoriya x Bakugou

Midoriya x Todoroki

  _Bakugo and Todoroki both like Midoriya._

_One day they both compete for his attention and poor Deku is caught in the middle._

 

Day 3: Family – OP

**Home for the Holidays**

Luffy x Law

_Law stay's with his boyfriend for Christmas and meets his family._

__Four crazy uncles_ _

_Three questionable “guardians”_

_Two older brothers_

_And_ _Luffy in_ _a Straw Hat._

_It sounded like some twisted version of 12 Days of Christmas…_

 

Day 4: Date - OP

**Double Dating Disasters**

Luffy x Law

Sanji x Zoro

_When Luffy suggested, or more likely insisted, they go on a date, Law was all for some alone time with his boyfriend._

_But he should have known better than to try and predict anything Luffy does._

_So now he’s a restaurant with the energetic teen and two others, a stoic green haired man and blonde in a tailored suit._

 

Day 5: Childhood - MHA

**Forgive and Forget**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_He shouldn’t be forgiven, not after all he had done._

 

Day 6: Stars - OP (COMPLETED)

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

Luffy x Law

_Law and Luffy are star gazing together._

_Luffy sees a shooting star and makes a wish._

 

Day 7: Ice skating - MHA

**Let It Go**

Midoriya x Todoroki

_Shouto teaches Izuku to skate._

 

Day 8: Decorating the Christmas Tree - OP (COMPLETED)

**Star at the Top**

_Luffy decorates the Christmas Tree with his brothers. Brother bonding._

 

Day 9: Drunken night - OP

**Spiked**  

Luffy x Law

One sided Lucci x Luffy

_Luffy gets drunk at a party and become more of a handful than usual._

_Law has to protect his boyfriend from getting into fights and creeps getting into his pants._

 

Day 10: Hangover - OP

**Recovery**

Luffy x Law

_Law has a hangover and Luffy is, well, Luffy._

 

Day 11: Movie night - MHA

**Date Night**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_Midoriya and Bakugo go out to the movies, everything was going great._

_Until someone comments on them kissing._

 

Day 12: Pillow fighting - MHA

**Pillow Talk**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_For a brief moment in the morning, Kacchan is almost sweet._

 

Day 13: Lies - OP

**Eclipsed**

Luff x Law

_Law believes his life began the day he met Luffy._

_All he suffered in the past was forgotten every time he saw that smile._

_But tragedy strikes and his world is plunged into a darkness that not even Luffy’s light can shine through._

 

Day 14: Finals - MHA

**School’s Out**

Midoriya x Bakugou

Midoriya x Todoroki

_Everyone’s graduating._

 

Day 15: Depression – OP

**Lost in this Moment**

Zoro x Sanji

_(note: I’ve never really wrote a fic like this. Set before “ **Double Dating Disasters** ”)_

_Sanji finally told his father he was gay and was kicked out of home but not before being beaten by his brothers._

_Broken and alone, he thinks of just ending it._

_But a certain someone wasn’t going to let that happen._

 

Day 16: Memories - OP

**Ghosts of Christmas Past**

Parings N.A

_Childhood Christmas. Past abuse. Sadness moments. I swear to god there are happiness moments too._

 

Day 17: Jobs for Money - OP

**Cash In Hand**

Luffy x Law

_Luffy finally has enough money to buy his Torao the best present ever._

 

Day 18: University Party - OP

**Fight for You**

Zoro x Sanji

_One final party before the holidays, the last time everyone can be together._

_Sanji and Zoro have a surprise for their friends though it’s not really a surprise._

_But then Zoro’s Ex shows up to cause trouble._

_(Set before “A Double Date is Double Trouble” but after “Lost in this Moment”)_

 

Day 19: Nightmare – MHA

**Can’t Save Everyone**

Parings N.A

_He’s been told a hundred time, he knows it’s the truth._

_It won’t stop his from trying though._

_But when the people he loves are in danger, can he still save everyone?_

 

Day 20: Chocolate Eating - OP

**~~Sweetie~~ Shitty Cook **

Zoro x Sanji

_Zoro thinks Sanji is a treat and has something sweet to eat_

 

Day 21: Christmas town - MHA

**Gift Wrapped**

Midoriya x Todoroki

_Everyone’s out shopping for Christmas presents._

_Midoriya is unsure what to get his boyfriend, Todoroki._

_Todoroki lets him know the best present is himself (may or not be smutty)_

 

Day 22: Bag snatching - MHA

**My Hero**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_Newly appointed hero Deku is called out to stop a serial purse snatcher._

_It seemed like an easy enough case but when someone from his past shows up things get heated._

 

Day 23: Electricity Cut - OP

**Light It Up**

Luffy x Law

_All the lights were set up and ready to be turned on._

_But a power surge causes a blackout, leaving a very disappointed Luffy._

_Law is determine to bring back that smile, even if it meant entering a place where ASL fear to tread._

 

Day 24: Christmas Eve - OP + MHA

(1) **The Night Before… Well, You Know**  

Marco x Ace

_Everyone’s together for a relaxing evening with a game of “Cheat”._

_(Cheat is a really fun card game, also known as Bullshit.)_

 

(2) **Jingle Bells**

Midoriya x Bakugou

Midoriya x Todoroki

_U.A. have a fancy dress party for Christmas._

_The girls convince Midoriya into dressing up it an elf costume._

_Hormones rage and chaos escalates._

 

Day 25: Christmas! - OP + MHA

(1) **All I Want**  

Luffy x Law

Ace x Marco

Sabo x Kola

_Everyone gets to open their presents._

 

(2) **Merry Christmas, Kacchan!**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_For as long as he could remember, Deku would always smile and wish him a Merry Christmas._

_As the years went by, the smile became a little more shaken and the words more forced but he still did it._

_Bakugo had grown to expect it. So when it didn’t happen this year he wanted to know why._

 

Day 26: Sleep over - OP

**“Boxing Day” Does Not Mean You Get to Hit People!**

Luffy x Law

_(Smutty-ish. Implied)_

_Law had spent the night in Luffy’s room._

 

Day 27: Karaoke - MHA

**He Won’t Say It, No  (Won’t Say I’m In Love)**

Midoriya x Bakugou

_Class A goes out for a fun night to take the edge off and they enter a Karaoke bar._

_Bakugo is being his stubborn self and won’t admit his feelings for a certain nerd._

_So his friends decide to help, if he wants it or not._

Day 28: Sick at home - OP

**Playing Doctor**

Luffy x Law

_ASL are sick and Law feels obligated to treat them_

 

Day 29: Snowing Outside - OP (COMPLETED)

**Snow Angels**

Law x Luffy

_A sudden snow fall leaves a winter wonderland outside, Luffy has to convince Law to let him go outside to play._

_(I like to mention it doesn’t snow where I’m from, especially not at Christmas, not in 40 degrees summer days. So I’ll apologise if there’s lack of knowledge.)_

 

Day 30: Mistletoe - MHA

**Went a Little Like This**

Deku Bowl

_Izuku makes the mistake of standing under a mistletoe and everyone wants to take advantage of it._

_There is jealousy, love, tears and Deku mumbles._

 

Day 31: Happy New Year! - OP + MHA

(1) **Midnight Kisses and Birthday Wishes**

Law x Luffy

Marco x Ace

_It’s almost midnight, the countdown begins._

_But Law learns that January 1 st isn’t just the start of a new year for Luffy and his family._

(2) **Resolutions**

 Midoriya x Bakugou

_It’s New Year’s Eve and the U.A students are celebrating the count down._


End file.
